Free
by Catori Simone Winston
Summary: He was finally free to be himself. Finally free to show others who he was. Finally, finally, FINALLY free for Arthur to really see who he was. To get to know him completely. He was free. Like a caged bird set free from the cage. He was free. Everyone was free. Finally free.


As I looked out at the kingdom that was at times more of a prison than a home, I allowed myself to remember all that had led up to this. All the times that we had fought side by side, the times he had protected me and yet he had no idea how many times I had protected him. As I stood outside in the bitter cold, remembering, the long suppressed tears came and this time I allowed them to flow freely. I didn't allow my arctic feeling hands to brush away the tears that trailed down and wound like a free flowing river. They continued to come like a dark cloud that rained. It was like everything else, it came out, but nothing was ever in return. I gave all I had but what people didn't understand was that you needed to give to receive; not suck up everything that a person possessed and still ask for more with your sin tainted hands. I look back up to the sky and saw the clouds part and the full moon shine down. Despite it being dark and the only light was the moon I felt the most at home than I had in a long time. The darkness surrounded me and wrapped around me like a warm wool blanket, the night was like a lantern; like a signal of hope as it peaked around the illuminated cloud. I felt a smile as the moon came into full view and I could see the face in it. I knew then, as the beams shone down on me that I would be getting a little bit of what I had given so generously, freely and with no strings attached. It would soon be all right as I heard the crickets echo in the square. It was silent and peaceful and hopefully one of many nights to come. I heard the laughs and the rambunctious behavior I had snuck away from before as the door opened. I felt him walk next to me and look at the moon with me. The moon illuminated his face and made it look sharper. He then looked down at me and smiled.

"Everyone wondered where you had gone. You're supposed to make your speech in just a few minutes." He whispered as if he would disturb the darkness that surrounded us and interrupt the moons peaceful drifting.

"OK. I will be right there." I nodded and then he did something the surprised me. He pulled me into a one handed hug and whispered something that felt more like déjà vu than reality. 'Everything I did was for you." He was then gone in the same instant. I smiled gently as I remembered those same words I had said to him.

"Thank you." I said smiling as I made it back into the room where my friends and the people of Camelot were waiting. I made it in just in time as he was announcing me. I walked calmly up, though I was quivering in nervousness. I turned and looked at everyone watching me in anticipation, waiting for the announcement. I then began my speech.

"For many years magic has been a thing that was considered evil. It was something you should be terrified of only because of a man's misunderstanding of something that should have been considered a tool. A sword is a tool and if you give it to someone you never considered them to be evil or should be executed for wielding that sword. Magic users were treated like that because not enough people knew and understood what magic was. You were afraid to be associated with it for fear of what could happen to you. But now on behalf of the court, Camelot and the king I can now say that practicing magic is not something that is an act worthy of execution." I said in a clear voice seeing mostly shocked faces. That is when I heard his voice out in the crowd, it was louder than it had been outside.

"Also, on behalf of this new ruling and law I would like to appoint the new Court Sorcerer. In the past few years he has shown bravery, loyalty and a sense of justice that is right and true. From this day forth the Court Sorcerer and Personal Advisor to the King shall be newly knighted Merlin Emrys." Arthur said, standing on my right side. I looked out as the crowd began to clap. I smiled as I felt and heard the cheers erupt. I closed my eyes and savored the moment for just a few fleeting seconds that would always be committed to my memory. I was finally free. I was a caged bird that was boundless. I had no limits now, no restraints. I was utterly and completely free.

* * *

**A short legalizing-magic-in-Camelot-Fic-that-was-written-a-long-time-ago-and-I-just-found. So, I hope you guys enjoyed and that the characters were not OC. Review and tell me what you thought!**

**Stay Creatvie,**

**Catori**


End file.
